


Sex Battle

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Death Battle (Web Series), Dragon Ball, Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Before thier clash to the death, the two old leches have another contest to go through, with a busty red devil acting as the judge.





	Sex Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser to my upcoming fic that I’ll hopefully have out in time for the actual Death Battle come this Friday (yes its earlier on RT/SA website). Since work’s being an ass, I of course couldn’t finish it all in time, but I do hope to have the MAIN part up come the end of the week. Also I apologize in advance for any OOC moments - I didn't have quite enough time to re-absorb the characters and get their voices (though that shouldn't be as much of a problem in the teaser). Anyway, please enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and i’ll say this for future readers - please don’t spoil the fight itself in the comments. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before thier clash to the death, the two old leches have another contest to go through, with a busty red devil acting as the judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser to my upcoming fic that I’ll hopefully have out in time for the actual Death Battle come this friday (yes its earlier on RT/SA website). Since work’s being an ass, I of course couldn’t finish it all in time, but I do hope to have the MAIN part up come the end of the week. Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh and i’ll say this for future readers - please don’t spoil the fight itself in the comments. Thank you.

Rias bit back her moans as she gripped onto the bench for dear life. From behind, the man’s cock pistoned into her ass, slapping her dripping twat with his balls. His hands clenched her hips as he railed her, making her tits bounce with every thrust. The sounds of slapping skin and muted grunts filled the small dressing room.

_‘H-he’s good,’_ she reluctantly admitted. She felt the large dick stretching and pulling in her bowels. She’d lost count of how many times she thanked her unholy heritage and physique, because there was no way she would’ve been able to survive this kind of a pounding...especially not back to back.

The two men couldn’t be any different. One was a statuesque, heavily muscular ninja that had an absurd number of tricks to make her weak in the knees. Little balls of energy against her sensitive clit, an actual clone to grind against her rump as she’s sucking him off, those sort of things.

The other looked older and was practically a beanpole that barely came up to her breasts. Beady eyes hidden by sunglasses. His repertoire of techniques were less varied, but she could still attest to the skill in his spindly fingers and his surprisingly deft tongue.

Her gushing pussy quivered as she remembered that man’s tongue. The fresh, vivid memories of him licking her folds as she sucked him off on this very bench flashed in her mind. _‘For all his perversions, be does know how to please a lady,’_ she reluctantly admitted.

What the shared however, was a lust for the fairer sex. That’s where she came in - as an impartial third party, it was her role to keep them comfortable in the lead up to their inevitable duel to the death, and to settle a perverse bet - who would win in a ‘sex’ battle between Master Roshi and Sannin Jiraiya?

Rias gasped as Jiraiya slammed into her ass and stayed there. She turned back to question him but was cut off as he reached between her legs and split them open. He pulled her up until her legs were framing her head, making her groan in pain and clamp down around his dick. His firm yet gentle hands gripped her calves as he continued to rail her ass. Her now-free hands reached up and squeezed her plump tits.

It had taken all of her restraint not to immediately obliterate the foolish men that came in and dared to propose this...arrangement, for their next participants. Only when he promised, and _showed_ , that he was able to give her what she wanted most did she reluctantly agree to act as the judge in this...battle, of sorts.

She still had reservations, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t enjoying herself now.

The disguised devil mewled in delight as her older fling’s fingers fiddled along her calves. He played her supple legs with the practiced skill of a trained killer - gentle enough to caress flesh, and strong enough to crush bone. He reared over her swaying hair and nibbled her earlobe. “A-Ah...M-master Jiraiya,” she whined.

Both men had performed quite well in each round with their own special skills. Her pussy still trembled whenever she felt Jiraiya’s strong hands caress her, reminding her of the tricks he’d pulled on the train.

_Her mind drifted back to the first round of this little ‘battle’ - the train. Her contractors had set it all up and just told her to play the role of a docile student with her uniform to match. It took every inch of willpower to keep the Princess of Ruin from_ annihilating _them on the spot. Only the promise of her reward kept her at bay._

_Jiraiya had unwittingly taken to the farce of a roleplay with an admirable level of charm, the way he uttered the key phrase “Stop waiting for grandpa, and start calling me daddy,” had sent a genuine shiver up her spine._ ‘Although I still don’t know if that was disgust or not,’ _she admitted. What happened after that was a blur as the Sannin molested and brought her to an abrupt and explosive climax, with only his massive hand keeping her from deafening the whole train car._

_Roshi’s techniques had been different - more focused on touching her body with his weathered yet surprisingly lithe fingers. Unlike the Sannin’s chakra techniques, the turtle master simply relied on his understanding of pressure points to keep her on the edge of orgasm for almost half an hour. The climax she ultimately had was powerful, but nowhere near as much as the one Jiraiya had forced out of her._

Speaking of the Sannin, his abrupt stop snapped her back. “Mind if I carry these for you?” he asked. It took her a few seconds for Rias to realize what he was talking about, as well as the fact they were now against the locker row.

“I-I think you’re hands are full,” she explained, putting on the ‘act’ she’d crafted for this contest. The old shinobi only chuckled at her coy response, not suspecting a thing. _‘Either i’m a better actress than i thought, or for a spymaster he’s really dense.’_

She felt something wrapping round her ankles. Rias looked up and gasped at the white tendrils that were now bindings her legs. _‘H-he can use his hair like that?!’_ she gawked. The lull in sex allowed her more analytical side to surface. _‘All these tricks...Roshi’s in for a fight,’_ she mused.

“Not anymore,” he declared. He reached down and cupped her tits, quickly overtaking her smaller hands with his. “Now lets work together, shall we?” Jiraiya asked.

Rias fluttered her eyes, giving her time to quickly roll them at his cheesy lines. _‘Neither one is winning that contest...although I’ll give Jiraiya points for trying,’_ she admitted. After this was over, she’d have to find a copy of the author’s work, even if she knew the material wasn’t necessarily welcome at Kuoh Academy.

The two acted in tandem both below and above. Her ass kept crashing into his lap as he stretched out her sphincter. Meanwhile, their hands played with her breasts, having plenty of room for both sets of palms. They alternated between who would knead or pull her tits, and who would tweak or pinch her nipples. She felt herself go numb as another orgasm rocked her core, sending another splash of her juices against the lockers.

As she rode out her climax, he turned her head towards him and seized her in a kiss. She didn’t quite mind the taste of his lips, while he found hers to be irresistible. As they swapped spit, her harried mind wandered back to the second round on the beach.

_It had been her first introduction to the two men’s cocks as they plowed her mouth. She had to keep her eyes closed so could only go off what she felt. And from just touch she could tell that what Roshi’s lacked in Jiraiya's length, it compensated in girth._ ‘My jaw and throat still feel sore,’ _Rias lamented._

_Jiraiya had made a copy and hidden himself before rubbing his dick between her ass cheeks. The memory of her deepthroating the statuesque man as a clone sawed her butt and groped her breasts made it very clear that the shinobi could’ve ‘won’ again...if he didn't disqualify himself by giving her a facial instead. ‘At least I was able to clean up before Roshi arrived,’ she thought._

Jiraya’s hands tightened against her breasts as he took a step back. He was heavily panting now, trying to keep himself from blasting into her hot, tight rear. It got harder and harder each time she creamed herself. _‘I’m not gonna last much longer...but man, what a way to go!’_ he silently cackled.

His hair tendrils kept her legs up, even as they kept trying to suck each other’s breath out of the other’s lungs. The Sannin’s keen senses found the bench behind him and allowed him to safely sit down. His hair gently lowered her legs and left her sitting in his lap, still locked in a heated kiss and with his dick plowing her sphincter.

“ _Mmmph, Jahryeuhhhh”_ she moaned into their kiss. His tongue took that moment to swoop in and plunder her fleshy pink cavern, pilfering her precious spit. Her hair was matted to her skin now, glued in place by sweat. Thin tears of euphoric joy leaked from her eyes.

Rias slowly weaned out more and more of her power, letting her body naturally process the sensations without a devil-charged boost. Loath as she was to admit it, she actually _liked_ the feelings and energy that these two lecherous men could provide her. Her moans were quickly morphing, sounding more desperate and genuine with each passing moment.

_The third round -the hot springs bathhouse. This time she was an active agent, finding and coercing the two men to plow her however they saw fit. The only stipulation was that they couldn’t leave the changing room, and only one cumshot would be allowed before she was ‘too tired’ to go on._

_Rias was supposed to keep track of how many orgasms they gave her...but she kept losing track after eighteen._ ‘The endurance these two have...its honestly fighting,’ _the devil admitted. She’d be wary of underestimating either one from now on._

_What Jiraiya was now doing to her ass, Roshi had earlier done to her pussy. The difference in height was immediately mitigated as he bulked up and literally carried her around the room. Her back and chest were still sore from being thrown into so many different things, even if she honestly loved every moment of it. For a princess like her to be treated so roughly...it resonated with her, deeply so._

_Still, he only lasted so long before at last cumming deep into her abused pussy. the indent she’d left in the wall had to be carefully hidden with a banner to not alert her next guest. While the Senzu bean he left wasn’t worth any points, it was a kind enough gesture. She felt ready for the next round as she got into position in the changing room, just waiting for the Sannin to arrive…_

And now here she was - riding high on god only knows how many orgasms as her rectum was stretched open. The echo of slapping skin, the heat on her sweaty body, the loud, rumbling groans and growls as the older man plowed her...it was almost paradise. _‘I-I think I could get used to this...oh no,’_ she gulped.

“Dammit, I’m gonna...i’m gonna-!” Jiraiya grunted. Rias almost sighed in relief, but kept her face on as she rolled her hips. _‘Cum already, you hung old lech!’_ she growled.

He gave her her wish.

* * *

Rias opened her eyes, wincing at the brutal glare. _“if that’s You...you can stop being a jerk and turn the lights down’”_ the devil princess muttered. Eventually she adjusted to the warm glare of the changing room overhead lamps

He’d left her on the bench, with a fresh robe wrapped around her shapely body. Her weary hands traced the comfortable white fabric along her curves. “Not quite as nice as stamina-restoring bean...but points for effort,” she chuckled.

Her rear felt a little sore, though not as much as it should have after that long fuck. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was taken aback. Even after she subtracted her hour of being ‘unconscious’, the time that was now displayed stunned her. “T-T-two and a half _hours?_ My word!” Rias stuttered in awe.

She pulled out a little black notebook from one of the lockers and checked her findings. She quickly jotted down a few objective facts, like the rough estimate of how many orgasms she’d had, the variety of poses and positions, and how often he would vary up his hands or tongue. “Mmm...not quite as creative as Roshi was with your hands,” she admitted as she tallied them down.

With all three rounds finished, she was pretty confident in who would be her winning vote that she would report to the benefactors of this charade. The thoughts of the reward they promised her - the one thing that they could offer her to go along with this farce, still blared in her head. Yet Rias would be lying if she tried to say she wasn’t...enjoying, herself now.

With her scoring mostly done, that just left the very last part of her responsibilities as a judge - the bonus round.

Rias licked her lips at the thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I guess you can just treat this as my vote of confidence for Jiraiya. I know that Roshi is stupidly strong and that Dragonball thrashes most universes, but I feel like the Sannin might have one major trick that could get the upper hand against Roshi. We’ll see...

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess you can just treat this as my vote of confidence for Jiraiya. I know that Roshi is stupidly strong and that Dragonball thrashes most universes, but I feel like the Sannin might have one major trick that could get the upper hand against Roshi. We’ll see...


End file.
